The daily life of Berryz highschool girls
by kageyas
Summary: Saki,Maasa,Chinami,Momoko,Yurina,Risako and Miyabi where all part of a special friendship club that they formed in middle school, this club was called Berryz koubou, but now they are in highschool and they have grown out of it, but have they really? Spiritually linked to The daily life of C-ute highschool girls.
1. Chapter 1: The Berryz girls

"Oi, Tsugunaga!" The teacher shouted, Momoko Tsugunaga fell asleep in class, again.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly as she raised her head frantically, rearranging everything on her desk to look neater. Yurina Kumai sat next to momoko and quickly stopped poking her and telling her to wake up as soon as the teacher noticed her. As the class went completely silent the only thing that could be heard were Maasa Sudou and Chinami Tokunaga trying to hold in laughs.

"Don't you get enough sleep!" the teacher continued, before starting the lesson again. As the teacher talked, Miyabi Natsuyaki started giggling at what just happened. Risako sugaya then put her hand up "Sensei! I don't understand this!"

"Then you should of payed attention! I went over this 4 times already!" He replied with a strict tone.

"But..." Risako started

"Don't start!" The teacher said, with a angrier tone.

"Sensei! could I go to the bathroom!" Saki Shimizu asked, putting her hand up.

"NO, STAND OUTSIDE!" He boomed, finally breaking.

"huh, what did I do.." Saki said, before slowly walking out.

After class Saki, Chinami and Miyabi stood outside waiting for Risako, who was held back by the teacher. "that man has some serious anger problems" Miyabi said, straighting her books in her arms.

Chinami made a disgusted face before saying "Yea, and he stinks a lot as well"

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom..." Saki said quietly "why take his anger out on me"

Risako then walked out of the class "Man, he is such a dumbass" she said, "I got another detention from him, he is so stupid!"

"you okay there" Miyabi said, standing straight and moving forward.

"No!" Risako replied. "Oh, hey Saki, sorry about that, you getting sent out was kinda my fault" she said, noticing Saki's face of disapproval.

"oh its fine" Saki said, replacing the look of disapproval with a smile.

"Come on, Risako, come to my locker with me" Miyabi asked

"ah okay, see you guys then" Risako said "Also saki, you may want to wake up Chinami there"

"huh" Saki said, before noticing a sleeping Chinami against the wall, Risako and Miyabi then set off "wake up Chii!" Saki said shaking her "first Momoko then you!" Chinami the woke up as Saki walked off ahead.

"Ah!, sorry Captain!" she exclaimed as she quickly caught up with her.

"Captain? only you would still call me that" she said, laughing.

"Well, you are that, aren't you?" Chinami replied, smiling as she playfully walked.

"Yea, back in middle school" Saki said, smiling as well, sighing. Back in middle school, Saki, Chinami, Risako, Miyabi, Maasa, Momoko and Yurina all were part of a special friendship club they formed, It was called, Berryz koubou. Saki was named the Captain of the club because she was the oldest.

"oh well, you will always be captain to me!" Chinami said smiling. Saki laughed.

"well, you are the only one, everyone else grew out of it" She said back.

Yurina, Momoko and Maasa were all sitting in the library, Maasa was reading manga while Yurina and Momoko played rock, paper, scissors.

"Didn't you two say you came here to study" Maasa asked looking up from her manga.

"Well, I did, but then Momoko came here and distracted me" Yurina said, giggling.

"what, I didn't" Momoko said also giggling.

"Also, Momoko, are you sitting on books" Maasa asked, wondering about the sudden growth spurt of Momoko.

"Yes! I want to be the same height as Yurina here!" she said laughing.

"If the Librarian catches you, she will shout at you" Yurina added. Maasa then started laughing.

"What is it with you?" She then said.

"Hey! its not my fault I'm tiny, all you guys left me behind at the end of middle school! Even Saki surpassed me!" Momoko replied looking down.

"oh, don't worry about it" yurina said, patting her head. Momoko then looked at her with a glare. "Ah sorry" she said smiling

"Well I should be off now, see you" Yurina said standing up and leaving.

"wait for me!" Momoko said quickly following after her.

"see you later!" Maasa called after them. She then read manga for little while more, until she heard a voice call for her,

"Maaaaaa" Chinami called, as she walked into the small corner of the library Masaa was in.

"oh hey!" Masaa said looking upwards from her manga.

"how you doing!" she said as she walked across to other side of the table, where momoko and Yurina sat.

"I'm fine!" Maasa replied smiling.

"good, good, was Momoko here?" Chinami then said, noticing the pile of books on the chair.

"yep" maasa replied, continuing to read her manga "wait! how long has momochi been doing that!?" she then exclaimed suprised.

"doing what?" chinami replied with a confused face.

"The whole sitting on books to be taller thing!?" Maasa asked.

"Umm, for a while now, I think" Chinami said thinking "she only does it when she is with Yurina, so yea"

"ah, I see, that is like her, to challenge Yurina's height" Maasa then said, she then closed her manga. "come one, we gotta get to class"

"okay!" Chinami replied, before following after her.


	2. Chapter 2:A case of Piggybacks and books

Risako was sitting at her desk in the morning before the first lesson of the day, she was on her phone texting Yurina.

_are you on your way to school_

_yea, but I may be late_

_ah, did momochi not drop by your house today_

_oh, she did, she is with me right now, she waited for me to get ready_

_oh, momochi_

Risako then giggled as she put her phone away. she then noticed Maasa come in. "Hey Maasa!" she called out.

"oh hey Rii!" she said, as she walked towards her "how are ya?"

"I'm good!" she said smiling

"Is there anyone else here" Maasa asked as she looked arounds the class.

"Well chinami is there, but she is not in the mood for talking" Risako said pointing to her left

"Not in the mood for talking? Is she hungry or- oh nevermind" Maasa said looking at Chinami just to see she had her head on her desk and was sleeping, with a half eaten chocolate bar in hand. Maasa then burst out laughing.

"Yea,chinami doing this is not really a surprise any more" Risako said with a small smile. "Also today I have that stupid detention" She mentioned

"With Kimura-sensei?" Maasa asked.

"Yea, him, that idiot" Risako said, disgusted.

"Wasn't he the only one who scolded you when you dyed your hair red?" Maasa asked.

"Yea! all the other teachers let it slide because it was the last day of school! but no! he had to go and tell me off and give me 5 detentions!" She then started angrily

"There, there" Maasa said in a soft voice, patting her on the head. At that moment Saki and Miyabi walked in together.

"Hey Rii! hey Maa!" they both said as they saw them. Miyabi walked to them as Saki moved towards Chinami slowly. "whats up?" Miyabi asked, as she placed her bag on her desk.

"Oh nothing much" Risako replied "yurina and momoko will tbe late today though, she texted me"

"Yea, me too" Saki said, poking her head around Chinami's sleeping body.

"Ah, its cold!" Miyabi said, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yea, this winter has been particularly cold" Risako said.

"Ah, I sure hope it snows though!" Maasa said with a happy face, looking out the window, behind them, Saki was making silly faces at a sleeping Chinami.

"Yea, me too!" Risako said excitedly "It didn't snow last year at all!"

"Meh" Miyabi said "Snow would just make it colder, but it would look really pretty!" In the back Saki started to poke Chinami.

"yea, it really didn't snow since the last year of middle school!" Maasa said with a suprised face.

"RAMEN!" a loud voice filled the class, getting the attention of a few people around it. Maasa, Risako and Miyabi looked behind them to see a just waking up Chinami and a scared Saki standing there shaking."huh..what happened" Chinami said quietly and slowly before yawning "why you look so scared"

"Chii!, that came out of nowhere!" Saki said, still in shock.

"ah, did I scare you! sorry about that" Chinami said smiling. They then all went to their seats as the teacher came in, 10 minutes later Yurina and Momoko walked in, Yurina was extremely out of breath and red faced while Momoko seemed just fine.

"sorry we're late sensei!" they both said, Yurina taking a deep breath.

"just go sit down" the teacher said, going back to write on the board. when Yurina sat down, still red faced, Saki poked her and whispered

"hey, why are you so worn out for"

"I...had...to...give..her..a..piggyback...because she couldn't...keep...up..." She whispered slowly taking deep breaths. Saki then looked at momoko who slowly smiled at her.

During lunch, Yurina was with Chinami and Risako. "so you gave that girl a piggyback!?" Risako said.

"Yea" Yurina replied laughing.

"you never gave me one back in middle school" Chinami said, giving her a small glare.

"we were late okay!" she said smiling "her little legs couldn't keep up"

"well she knew you were gonna be late, so maybe she planned this by waiting for you!" Risako exclaimed!

"I doubt she did!" yurina replied almost bursting out laughing.

"who knows what goes on in that girls head" Risako said smiling.

Saki and Maasa were walking through the hallway, both of them had just been to the library. "I have to look for that over overdue book" Maasa said, holding up a small list.

"is that from the last year?" Saki asked, as she peered at the list.

"No!" she replied "the I returned the 2 from last year, at the beginning of the year"

"well, you were worse back in middle school" Saki said "you even went to the public library, got out loads of manga, and they all ended up overdue" she then laughed.

"well don't blame me I couldn't read them all in time...maybe I shouldn't of taken so many books in one go" Maasa went on, she then started laughing herself.

"watch out!" someone shouted as they rushed past them, followed by two other people.

"was that Chisato and Mai and Saki?" Maasa asked as she looked behind them where the three of them went off to.

"wonder what they are up too" Saki asked as she too looked behind her. "It seems like they are the only ones who never grew up" she started smiling before saying "well, them and Chinami"

"Chisato did what to Kimura-sensei?" Risako said wide eyed as she was walking home from school with Momoko and Miyabi.

"Well, She basically threw a bucket of ice cold water on him" Miyabi answered.

"Ah! that's why my detention was cancelled!" Risako said happily "Remind me to thank Chisato!"

"Well, knowing him, he will probably just give you another one" Momoko added.

"Hey, speaking of you, why doesn't he give you detentions for the times you fell asleep in class" Risako asked.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you" Miyabi said to risako with a smirk.

"well maybe its because I'm so cute!" she said happily making a gesture of a cat with her hands.

"that's just creepy!" Miyabi said, looking at momoko with a disgusted face.

"well he does seem like a giant pervert" Risako said, also with a disgusted face.

"oh well, I'm going this way" Miyabi said as she pointed to another path to the right "see you guys!"

"bye!" Momoko said.

"see you!" Risako then said.


	3. Chapter 3: Trains to town

It was the weekend, Chinami was outside of waiting outside of Saki's house for her, her watch saying 9:30. "Hey, captain!" she exclaimed as she knocked "are you ready?"

"Almost!" Her muffled voice was barely audible. "Why are we going out so early again"

"Because I don't want to waste the day away!" Chinami said, excitedly. Saki then opened the door and came out. "Finally!" Chinami said.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep" Saki asked as she locked the door.

"Well, I woke up early, then I was hungry, then I couldn't go back, so I decided it would be best to have an early start!" Chinami said smiling.

"Well at least don't fall asleep on the train today" Saki said.

"Don't worry I won't!" Chinami replied. They then started walking to the train station.

"You know" Chinami said "I also called Momoko and Risako if they wanted to come, but Risako didn't answer her phone and Momoko told me its too early, go to sleep you idiot!" Chinami tried to imitate momoko's voice, which then made Saki laugh. "So thank you so much for actually coming out!, you are the best Captain!" she then hugged her.

"No problem!" Saki said smiling as she was being embraced by Chinami "I would never want to leave you by yourself!" As Chinami let go Saki then said "but anyway, have we really grown up that much that 9am is considered too early" she said laughing.

"Yea! in middle school we were all out and having fun by then!" Chinami said, as they continued walking.

"And you did always use to come to my door first!" Smiling, Saki said. "ah, its still really cold!" Saki said, wrapping her scarf more tightly. "do you think its gonna snow this year" she asked.

"Hopefully!, if it does I am gonna run outside in my pyjamas and make a snow angel straight away!" Chinami said, happily jumping up and down. "and how about we build a snowman together again!, that would be fun"

"Yea, we will build a snowman together again!" Saki said happily.

"And maybe a snowball fight!" Chinami exclaimed.

"Ah, you will have a slightly hard time convincing the others with that, especially Miyabi" Saki said "She would think that is particually childish"

"So what if we have grown up! doesn't mean we can't have a snowball fight!" Chinami said, pulling a sad face.

"Oh well, we will see if it snows" Saki said, smiling at Chinami again. They then got to the train station, brought their tickets and got on the train. throughout the journey, Saki poked Chinami whenever she looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"You don't have to keep doing that!" Chinami said "I'm not gonna fall asleep!"

"If you say so!" Saki said, not convinced. As they reached their destination they came out the train and as they were walking away Saki said "Wow! you really didn't fall asleep!"

"I told you I wouldn't!" Chinami said with a big grin.

A few hours later, Maasa, Yurina, Miyabi and Risako were also on the train to town. "Man, Chii left me 9 miss calls this morning" Risako said as she scanned her phone.

"Ah, haha" Yurina said, looking over Risako's shoulder.

"She almost texts me as much as Maasa as well" Risako continued

"Huh" Maasa said as she looked upwards.

"oh, nothing" Risako said, smiling.

"I get equal amounts of texts from all of you guys" Miyabi added as she looked at her phone.

"Hey guys, ya remember back in middle school, before we all got phones, we all made our own chat room on the internet and we just talked for hours on it! it was the Berryz koubou chat room!" Maasa said, Smiling and sighing.

"Yea!" Risako said "all ei-seven of us!"

"I wonder if its still up" Yurina said "would be nice if it was, you know as a memory"

"I remember that" Miyabi added "it probably has so much of our childish humour" Miyabi said before giggling. They talked for the rest of the journey, when they got there, Maasa talked to Risako.

"Hey, Rii, you didn't talk for the rest of the train ride, are you okay?" She said, putting her hand onr Risako's back.

"Yea, I'm fine" Risako said "I must of got a little motion sickness" She the smiled at Maasa. They went around town for a bit before they met up with Chinami and Saki for lunch. They sat together at a table.

"So, How what have you guys been doing" Miyabi asked.

"Well, we have just been looking around, we did go to the arcade though!" Saki said.

"Yea!" Chinami said happily "I beat her at street fighter!"

"yea, yea" Saki said smiling.

"Ah! I have that game at home!" Maasa exclaimed "Neither Yurina or Risako stand a chance, not even Chinami!"

"Momoko did beat you once" Risako said, smirking,

"Yea, she bragged so much when that happened" Yurina said "In the world of games I am taller than you is what she said to me" she started then chuckled.

"It was once okay!" Maasa said, giving Risako and Yurina glares.

"Oh yea, where is momochi?" Chinami said, looking around and wondering.

"She said she would try and come later" Miyabi answered "she said she was a little busy"

"Well lucky for you" Saki said "she would be really annoyed at you for waking her up really early"

"Yea.." Chinami said "I was saved from her full wrath!" she then had a sigh of relief. After lunch they then gathered outside "Well me and Saki should really go now" chinami said

"yea, since we came so early" Saki said "also Chii wants to avoid the wrath of momoko"

"hey!, that's not true,partly" Chinami said looking at the ground. "well, then see you guys!" they both said. The others said their goodbyes as well and they parted ways. Maasa, Risako, Yurina and Miyabi then continued to look around town. Until a familiar high-pitched voice called for them.

"GUUUUUUUYS!" Momoko shouted as she ran towards them "hey, how you doing?"

"We are fine!" Risako said, smiling.

"The train was packed" She said "I couldn't breath in there"

"That must of sucked" yurina said "also we met up with Chinami and Saki" she then smiled.

"chinami! ugh, she woke me up and 8 this morning asking if I want to go somewhere then, way to early!, what is up with her!" Momoko said this really quickly and angrily that Yurina couldn't help laughing.

"What?" momoko asked.

"You are so cute when you are angry" She replied. Maasa then started laughing.

"Oh you two" Maasa said.

"You two have always been liked that" Miyabi said, also laughing "it just seems more cuter now for some reason"

"The height difference" Risako said.

"Yea, the height difference" Maasa added.

"Will you guys stop it!" Momoko exclaimed.

"the perfect pair" Maasa said laughing "just like in a manga or something"


	4. Chapter 4:The art of Momochi

The girls were playing volleyball, Chinami hit the ball high over the net "take that!" She shouted competitively. On the other side, Maasa jumped in front of a girl that the ball was hurling towards and slapped it over the net again.

"What are you saying chii!" she exclaimed back, smirking.

"Wait! ah!" Saki said as she hit it back.

"I got this! I got this!" Momoko exclaimed as the ball came her way, she extended her arms as high as they could go, but the ball stilll flew right over her, she quickly turned her head around and saw Yurina, who was standing behind her, easily hit the ball.

"Ah, sorry" Yurina said, smiling as Momoko fell to the floor in shame. The ball then flew towards Risako who angrily punched the ball. On the other side, Miyabi then hit the ball after, saying.

"Wow. Rii, you need to be more calmer!" She then started laughing. The ball then went towards Chinami.

"Hey, Captaini! you can take that one!" She exclaimed.

"Captain?" Miyabi then muttered to herself "She still calls her that?"

"okay! I'll do my best!" She said as she hit the ball again. They continued ro play until Maasa's team won, they then started to walk to the classroom to change.

"good game!" Yurina said.

"Yea, mostly because you won" Risako replied with.

"Well! it was fun anyway!" Chinami said happily. "high five!" she the said to Saki.

"Yea!" Saki said as she high-fived Chinami" They then got to the classroom where they got changed and as Maasa took her shirt off, she noticed Risako staring at her.

"Risako?" she asked.

"Huh?!" Risako answered, blinking quickly "I must of spaced out!" Maasa then looked at her with a smile.

"CHIIIIIIIIII" Momoko called "where is my other hairband!"

"I don't know!" she said, trying to hold in a giggle.

"You know I need both to put my hair in twintails!" She said, giving her a glare.

"then don't put it in twintails then!" Chinamin exclaimed.

"but!...Yurina! help me here!" She replied.

"I think you should try not putting it in twintails today" She replied smiling, while she folded her P.E shirt.

"huh?!" Momoko sighed "Fine, I will do that then" she then smiled at Yurina. Chinami then winked at Yurina and indicated to Saki, who had hid Momoko's second hair band in her bag.

Momoko walked out the class room with her bag, her hair in one, single ponytail. "oh its fine" Yurina assured her. "Anyway, I like it when you try different hair styles"

"I do as well!" Momoko said "It's just I like that one the best!" Maasa and Risako then caught up to them.

"Hey guys, ya know what, don't you think that it is such a giant coincidence that we all ended up in the same class in highschool" Maasa then said.

"yea! it is!" Yurina then replied, "all of Berryz koubou!"

"Well-" Momoko started, but noticed Risako and stopped herself, hoping she didn't hear her, Yurina also looked at Momoko quickly.

"Maybe it means something!" Risako said "that we are all in the same class"

"Maybe its something like fate!" Maasa said "Like we are meant to be together for eternity or something" She then started laughing. "But anyway!" she said changing the topic. "what lesson do we have next again?"

"ummm, art I think?" Risako replied.

"Okay! so class, that is how you do detailed shading right!" The teacher said, as he wrote on the board.

"ugh, he is so annoying, he just goes on and on that art has to be perfect and always done right!" Risako said as they had to try themselves.

"yea and we learned this stuff in middle school" Miyabi said sighing.

"Hey guys!" Maasa said, as the girls all gathered at on desk "how about we have a drawing competition!"

"that sounds like a good idea" Saki said "something to past the time!"

"Yea! I'll try and beat all of you!" Chinami exclaimed.

"how about, we have to draw a, ummmm" Maasa said, looking around the room "Momochi!" she then said suddenly, before bursting out laughing.

"huh!? why me" Momoko said confused.

"Yea, sounds good" Risako said

"Would be interesting" Miyabi said

"Perfect" Yurina said.

"huh!?, guys!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Yay! yep, Momochi will be cute!" Chinami said.

"totally up for that" Saki said.

"okay then! Momochi it is!" Maasa said, giggling.

"okay, fine" Momoko said sighing before releasing a small laugh. They then all went back to their desks, where they drew, Momoko was looking up frantically every second to wonder what the others where drawing her like, as she drew herself. Maasa looked deep in thought, Chinami was giggling everywhere, Saki was over using the eraser, Yurina was smiling a lot, Miyabi was concentrating hard and Risako was staring right at her, with a confused look. as she transferred her attention to momoko and the paper every ten seconds.

"Okay! everyone is done!" Maasa said, clapping her hands together happily.

"Can I got first!" Chinami said.

"yea, you can!" Maasa said. Chinami the showed her drawing, which was a cat, with twintails.

"that looks nothing like me!" Momoko exclaimed.

"yea it does, you are a cat, and its you with the silly twintails" Chinami explained.

"okay!" Maasa said "Saki, you wanna go next!" Saki then showed her drawing, which was a quite detailed head, which kinda resembles Momoko, but with a stick body.

"sorry, I couldn't draw a body, I tried my best!" Saki said, with a small smile.

"Miyabi next!" Maasa then said. miyabi then showed her drawing, which was Momoko as a child.

"why did you draw me as a child!" Momoko said, sighing "I was cute though"

"I thought it would be something different from the others" Miyabi said, smiling.

"Yurina next!" Maasa then said" She showed her drawing which was a quite detailed drawing of Momoko wearing a long dress.

"ah that's cute!" Momoko said.

"yea! I tried my best!" Yurina said.

"Risako!" Maasa then said. She showed her drawing, which was Momoko, sitting at her desk, looking around.

"hey!" Momoko said "you copied me exactly"

"It's still good though!" Risako said, laughing.

"I'll show mine now!" Maasa said, before showing a extremely detailed drawing of Momoko in battle armour and wielding a sword.

"Wow!" Momoko exclaimed " I certainly look manly"

"The twintails look so out of place in that picture" Saki muttered to Chinami.

"I'm, proud of it!" Maasa exclaimed. "Well Momoko! I assume you drew yourself"

"Yea!, I did!" Momoko said happily before showing her drawing of a chibi version of her.

"Ah, very cute!" Miyabi said.

"So, guys we will vote on who won the competition!" Maasa then said.

"Chinami's!" no one put their hand up.

"Saki's!" Chinami's hand went straight up. "okay one for Saki!"

"Miyabi's!" No one put their hand up.

"Yurina's!" Momoko and Risako, and maasa herself put their hands up. "three for Yurina!"

"Risako's!" Miyabi put her hand up. "one for Risako!"

"Mine!" Maasa then said. Saki and Yurina then put their hands up. "Ah, then its obvious that Yurina has won!"

"Wooo!" Yurina exclaimed happily "Thanks!" The teacher then noticed and shouted.

"Hey! Are you doing anything I told you to?!" They then scurried to their seats, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: Snowfall

Momoko was sitting in the middle of class, as the teacher went on, she was flipping through her notebook, she then stopped at the page in which she kept the drawing Yurina did of her, she smiled as she saw it and looked to her side to see Yurina quietly take notes next to her. She then wrote on a note.

_Hey, this class is so boring isn't it?_

She then drew a picture of her with a bored face. She scrunched the paper up and threw it at Yurina. She caught it just before it collided with her face and she unwrapped it. She giggled, then wrote on it.

_yea :P and there is still half an hour left :(_

She then threw it back, trying to be discreet so the teacher didn't see. Momoko unwrapped it and wrote

_Don't you think her head looks like a potato._

She drew the teacher with a potato head before throwing it to Yurina again. She unwrapped it and giggled again before writing.

_Kinda :P_

Before she could throw it back another scrunched piece of paper came flying from behind momoko and hit her in the face, she made a wide eyed expression as she looked back and saw a happy Chinami with waving a wide smile, while Saki looked and smiled at her. Momoko then picked up the paper and unwrapped it, it said.

_Hey! I wanna join! I can fly!_

It then had a picture of a quickly scribbled bird. Momoko then looked back at Chinami with a confused face, but all she did was smile back. Yurina then started laughing next to her. She then wrote another thing on the piece of paper before she threw it back.

_Did that hurt? lol Oh chii :P_

All the girls were sat together during break, in the library, they were all studying for a upcoming test, Miyabi was studying hard, Maasa was drawing manga doodles on her textbook, Chinami was sneakily eating a bar of chocolate, Saki was studying, well she tried as she fiddled with a broken pen. Yurina was trying to get Momoko and Risako to understand something in the textbook, followed by Risako's almost constant "I don't get it" and Momoko's head nodding. Maasa slowly then stopped doodling and she slowly put her head down and she fell asleep.

_"Risako! Be careful!" A girl shouted at a middle school Risako while she was climbing a tree to retrieve a ball. Maasa then shouted as well._

_"Yea! You don't want to get hurt!" She had a look of worry._

_"Don't worry you guys!, I will be fine!" Risako said, smirking._

_"I am the captain of you guys, I have to look after you all!" Saki then said, jumping up and down scared._

_"Don't worry Captain!" Miyabi then said, "she will be fine!"_

_"Yeaaaaaa! Risako will do it!" Chinami exclaimed loudly._

_"Just hurry!" Momoko shouted._

_"I'll try and catch you if you fall!" Yurina said, staring at Risako._

_"I said I'll be fi-" Her sentence was then cut off as she fell out the tree and on to the ground. "AHHHH" She screamed._

_"RISAKO!" they all shouted as they moved towards her._

_"Are you okay!" The other girl exclaimed._

_"Captain!" Yurina exclaimed "got get a teacher or something, quick!"_

_"Right!, I'll be really fast!" Saki replied, running as fast as she could._

_"Berryz Koubou are gonna stick together with you through this!" Maasa said "We always do and we always will!" Risako held onto her arm and screeched in pain as she tried to give them a thumbs up. They other girl then held risako's hand tightly as the scene slowly faded away, there was then for on split moment an image of Risako with a cast, the cast with Berryz Koubou, written in bold letters and 7 distinct signatures on it._

"You'll get through this Rii!" Maasa mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"huh?, what happened?" Risako asked as she continued to study with Yurina.

"Ah!, nothing!" Maasa said as she quickly got to her senses and sat up.

"Interesting dream for you to say that" Saki then said, with a smirk.

"What...Oh, it wasn't like that!" Maasa then exclaimed.

"Whutevur yu sey!" Chinami said, while her mouth was stuffed with chocolate.

"I totally failed that test!" Risako exclaimed, as they were leaving the class for lunch.

"Don't worry!" Maasa then said, patting her on the back "You probably did good!"

"Hopefully..." She responded.

"I found that last question really hard" Saki then said, sighing,

"I found that first question really hard, the 'put your name here' one!" Chinami said.

"Really!?" Miyabi said.

"No!" She then started laughing.

"Oh Chi" Momoko then said, sighing. They all then went to have their lunch, after that, they passed through the courtyard of the school. Maasa dropped one of her books and went back to get it, as she picked it up, she felt something light fall on her, she then looked up.

"HEY!" She called out to the others "ITS SNOWING, ITS SNOWING"

"IT IS!" Chinami then shouted as she jumped up and down happily.

"Wooo!, snow!" Risako exclaimed as she spun around. Yurina looked in amazement as she tried to catch some snowflakes in her hand. Saki then held Chinami's hands and the spun around in a circle.

"It's wonderful!" Momoko said, putting her hands in the air. Miyabi then put her hand into the air and let snowflakes fall into it.

"It's so pretty!" She said happily. Chinami then opened and mouth and let snow fall into it.

"Come on, you should try!" Chinami then said to Saki, before starting again.

"Okay then!" Saki said, starting to laugh and joining her. Risako then went up to Miyabi, as she went past Momoko, Yurina and Maasa writing stuff with their feet on the newly set snow. She knocked on Miyabi's back before saying.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said, before bursting out laughing.

"How did I know?" Miyabi then said, trying to hold in laughter. "You were gonna say that"

"This is the first time it snowed since..." Risako started.

"Since?" Miyabi then said.

"Since Middle school!" Risako then said, looking into the sky.

"Yea!" Miyabi then added.

"Hey! Rii!, Miya!" Maasa then exclaimed at them "Look at this!" They then ran to see that in the newly set snow they had drew a set of animals.

"Ah! cool!" Risako replied with.

"look like it did snow like you said it would!" Maasa said to Risako before reaching into her blazer and placing a hat on Risako's head.

"huh?" Risako said.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your hair to spent ages on this morning" Maasa said smiling.

"ah yea!" Risako replied. The snow then continued falling, forming a white blanket around them.


	6. Chapter 6: Fun in the snow

_"SNOW!" A middle school Chinami, wearing a large fluffy coat, mittens and a hat, shouted as she ran outside and threw herself right into the snow, the other girls followed, wearing similar clothing. Maasa then made a snowball and threw it right at Risako's face._

_"Ha!, I got you!" She said jumping up and down. Risako then smiled, before making on of her own and throwing it right back. The other girl then jumped onto Risako and they both landed in the snow, laughing._

_"Hey captain!" Yurina shouted, before throwing a few snowballs at Saki._

_"Two can play at that game!" Saki then said, wiping the snow off her face, while smirking "Hey Chi!, go get her!"_

_"Yes! Captain!" She responded happily as they both started to pelt Yurina. Miyabi then started running towards them with a huge snowball in her hands._

_"Oh no!" Yurina exclaimed, before running. Saki and Chinami just started to throw snowballs at Miyabi despite this though._

_"I'm gonna get you!" Miyabi shouted in a playful voice, Momoko then started throwing snowballs at Miyabi from the back. This caused Miyabi to turn around, with a wide grin. Yurina, Saki and Chinami then just started laughing before Miyabi threw the whole large snowball on top of Momoko._

_"AHHHH!" Momoko exclaimed, getting covered in snow. Miyabi then started laughing before getting hit in the face by Risako, who then started laughing with the other girl. They then all together started to build a snowman, Chinami went inside and ran back out with a carrot, after they finished making it, Chinami stuck the carrot as the nose._

_"Do you think there should be more?" Maasa asked._

_"Maybe? I know! we should just make him look silly!" The other girl then suggested._

_"Yea!" Chinami said loudly. They then gave the snowman a large colourful top hat, some heart shaped sun glasses and a large scarf. Miyabi also made a moustache for it out of stones."He looks so cool!" Chinami said happily. Berryz Koubou was also written in the front._

_"We should call him, The Berryz snowman!" Yurina said, putting her head into her mittens happily. The scene then faded away._

Yurina woke up, she had a smile as she opened her eyes. she got up from under the covers, she was wearing green pyjamas, she opened the curtains to see the white outside, she then looked at the spot in her garden where they made the snowman and chuckled, she then went to her bedside drawers, opened the bottom drawer and rummaged through it until she found the exact pair of heart sunglasses, she then put them down on top of the drawers. After having breakfast and getting ready, she then shoved the sunglasses into her coat pocket before texting Saki.

_I'm making my way to Chinami's house now ^^_

"SNOW!" Chinami shouted, jumping straight into the snow, the rest of the girls walking outside as well and following her.

"its soooo cold!" Miyabi complained, as she stiffly walk through the snow, she then got a snowball in the face.

"stop complaining!" Chinami said happily at her, after Miyabi looked at her quickly

"chii!" Miyabi said loudly "that was uncalled for!" Saki then made two snowballs and threw them both at Chinami and Miyabi, as Chinami then threw some quickly at Risako and Yurina.

"Well then!" risako exclaimed, wiping the snow off her "You've just asked for it!" She then threw one at Chinami and also at Momoko, who was standing there and laughing.

"ehhhh" Momoko said, before getting another one in the face by Yurina.

"Come on Maa!" Risako exclaimed " we need to teach them a lesson!"

"Yes!" Maasa answered, she then went to make one as Chinami hit her on her head. "ah! My hair!" Maasa then said before wiping the snow out her hair quickly, while doing so she fell and landed head first in the snow.

"Ah, Maasa!" Chinami exclaimed before laughing wildly. followed by the other girls

"Maa! are you okay!" Risako said before pulling her out, her head covered in snow.

"yea! I'm fine! for the most part!" Maasa said before laughing as well. Snowballs then started flying everywhere as the girls laughed happily.

"Well...why not" Miyabi said to herself before making a snowball and throwing it at Chinami, She then looked at her as a huge grin covered her face, Miyabi then joined in, getting hit a few times by a smirking Risako when she did.

"Ah! Yurina!" Momoko shouted as she threw one at her, which only hit her leg.

"Momoko, you having trouble?" Yurina then replied with. Momoko then threw another which landed right in her face. Chinami then built a small fort out of snow.

"Come on captain! get behind this!" She said to Saki, who then followed.

"This is fun!" Saki said happily as she got behind Chinami's fort, she then started to throw more snowballs over. After a while, Chinami then exclaimed loudly and happily.

"Lets build a snowman guys!" She was breathing heavily from the snowball fight, along with the others.

"Sure!" Saki said smiling as the other girls agreed. "Me and Chinami can make the first part of the body!" She also added.

"Me, Miyabi and Risako can do the second part!" Maasa added happily, waving her arm as the other two nodded.

"Guess we'll do the head, momoko?" Yurina said.

"Yes!" Momoko said. Saki and Chinami then started rolling up the main body.

"see!" Chinami said happily "I told you we could all play together like before!"

"Yea, you were right" Saki replied smiling, Chinami then stopped rolling for a second as Saki continued so she could adjust her bright orange hat with a bunny on it, she the looked at Saki.

"You know Captain, you are...really cute" She then said, looking like she had zoned out.

"Eh?!" Saki went "That came out of nowhere?!"

"Huh!?" chinami then said going slightly red in the face "well! You know what I mean!"

"Well, thanks anyway!" Saki replied giggling "Just help me with this thing will you!"

"Ah sorry! chinami said" quickly moving to help her. Maasa was rolling up the second part of the body with Risako and Miyabi, when Risako said.

"This was way harder when we were little" she then started laughing.

"Yea! Maasa said"Ya know, that feels like 100 years ago now"

"Yea, it does feel like a really long time" Miyabi said in agreement.

"Hey Maasa?" risako asked.

"Yea?" She replied.

"Is the the same beanie I brought for your birthday back in middle school" risako asked. pointing out the red woolen beanie Maasa had on.

"Yea! it is!" Maasa replied smiling "it still fits!"

"Wait let me do it!, its really easy!" Momoko then said, when making the head.

"If you want to!" Yurina then said smiling as Momoko started making the head. When they had done Saki and Chinami was with the body and Chinami was sitting on it, swaying her leg.

"Okay!" Chinami said smiling "Let's put it together!" Risako and Miyabi then put the second part on top and Momoko dropped the head on top. Miyabi then put a scarf around it as Saki stuck sticks into it as arms, Risako put buttons as arms and Maasa put a carrot on as a nose, Chinami gave it a hat and Yurina then pulled out the Pair of heart shaped sun glasses.

"It's done!" Maasa exclaimed.

"Guys" She said "I don't think it would be complete without this" She then placed them on the snowman.

"Thats!.." Risako started before smiling.

"Now its really done!" chinami said happily.

"Wait!" Momoko said "just a second!" She was giving the snowman twintails.

"Oh Momoko!" Miyabi said before laughing. "we should go in now!" She then said, the rest of them agreed and they all went in, apart from Chinami.

"Hey Chinami, come on!" Risako said.

"Just a sec!" Chinami said "I will be right there!" They went in and they were greeted with chinami's Mum who had a bright smiled.

"Hey girls!" she said "do you want some hot chocolates?"

"that would be great!" Saki then replied, smiling. When they sat at the table Chinami's Mum then asked.

"Where's Chinami?"

"She's still outside, she said she has to do something" Risako said.

"Ah, that girl is a handful sometimes" She then said, making the hot chocolates. Chinami the came in.

"Helllo Mum! She said as walked past "We are having hot chocolate's!" She then exclaimed excitedly "Yay!, also Mum you put out 8 cups again" she said quietly to her.

"Ah sorry must be habit!" She then putting it away. The girls then drank their hot chocolates before going upstairs. Chinami's room was definitely a bright place, the walls were multi-coloured and the shelf were filled with many toys, there were also a few bean bags in the centre.

"That hot chocolate was so goo-" Saki started before looking out the window.

"What you looking at?" Maasa then said, before also starting out. outside, in the snow next to the snowman and the mess they had made, was 'Berryz工房 forever' Written in the snow in huge letters. At this point all the girls were staring out the window, with Chinami smiling happily.

"Wow, chii..." Risako said.

"that's quite something!" Yuirna then said. The Snow then started falling again, as Chinami said.

"It is forever! Isn't it!"


End file.
